


Reality

by Recchii



Series: Reality Series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), angsty kid, kise ryouta is dead
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: Tidak semua keinginan berbanding lurus dengan kenyataan





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Segala hak cipta kembali kepada Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 

* * *

 

Karna ada kalanya kejadian yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kita.

 

* * *

Alarm di kamar Seita selalu berbunyi jam enam lewat tiga puluh pagi tepat. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih, meski itu hari libur.

Terkadang dia mengutuk kenapa dia harus repot-repot bangun sepagi itu, tapi dia teringat, Mama selalu menyuruhnya bangun pagi.  _Orang yang malas tidak akan mendapat apa-apa._

Seita berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa menengok kembali ke kasurnya.

* * *

✥

* * *

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya dan menaruhnya asal di meja. Dirinya mulai menyibukan diri melihat makanan yang tersisa di kulkas seraya bergumam _Aku harus pergi ke supermarket lagi._ Tangannya mengambil roti dan selai kacang dari dalam kulkas.

Sembari menaruh roti di atas piring yang diambil acak dari rak, Seita duduk dan menatap foto di hadapannya. Foto yang selalu menemaninya selama hampir sepuluh tahun.

"Selamat makan, Mama."

* * *

✥

* * *

Seita merutuk ketika kakinya berlari secepat yang dia bisa agar tidak ketinggalan bus yang selajur dengan arah sekolahnya. Yang sialnya hanya datang sejam sekali. _Oh, Kami-sama_ , kenapa tetangga sebelahnya harus mengambil kardus di atas lemari sepanjang dua meter sementara tingginya hanya seratus lima puluh saat Seita akan berangkat sekolah?

Tidak mungkin _'kan_ ia tega membiarkan tetangganya itu? Tentu tidak. Ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Yamada-san yang tidak berdaya itu.

_(Lagipula ia bisa tidak diberi makan malam lagi jika tidak membantu. Ini alasan paling pribadi yang tidak mungkin dipungkirinya.)_

Halte sudah didepan mata, bus sudah tiba—bahkan kelihatan sudah ingin berangkat lagi. Menambahkan tenaganya sedikit, lalu melompat sebelum pintu menutup—

Hup!

—berhasil. Kaki jenjangnya menginjak lapisan besi—oh, hampir saja ia menabrak sang supir— tepat sebelum pintu bus menutup.

"Kau harus biasakan bangun lebih pagi, Sei." Saran supir itu sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Seita hanya cengengesan.

" _Warui na_ ~" Seita melenggang menuju bangku paling belakang, spot kesukaannya. Begitu sampai, ia langsung mengeluarkan earphonenya kemudian duduk sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela.

Melihat pemandangan yang kabur akibat laju bus, mau tak mau membuat siswa SMA Kaijou itu tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Membuat ingatan delapan tahun lalu menyeruak tanpa dikehendaki sama sekali.

* * *

_"Mama, Papa kemana?"_

_"Papa tidak pulang? Padahal, Papa teman Seita saja selalu pulang sebelum jam tujuh malam."_

_"Mama, apa Seita boleh meminta pada Santa untuk membuat Papa lebih sering pulang?"_

_"Mama—"_

_"Seita, Papa tidak bisa pulang karna dia tidak bisa bersama lagi dengan kita. Seita mengerti, 'kan?"_

_Suara Mama-nya sangat halus kala itu, dengan raut wajah sendu, seperti ada sesuatu yang berusaha disembunyikan._

_Seita tidak suka jika Mama bersedih. Mama seharusnya tertawa dan bahagia._

_"Iya, Ma…"_

_Dan sejak saat itu, ia berjanji dalam hati, tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang Papanya._

* * *

Tiiiin—

Suara klakson bus menyadarkan Seita dari lamunannya. Ia menatap sekeliling, sudah tidak ada penumpang lain di bus. Sang supir, Mitobe- _san_ , hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Seita.

"Kau masih muda, tidak baik jika terus melamun seperti itu," nasihat pria setengah baya itu.

Seita bangun dan menuju pintu keluar. "Maaf, Paman. Aku terlalu banyak pikiran," ia menyangkal sembari tertawa.

"Hah~ Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Ibumu. Dia juga sering melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela." Mitobe menggelengkan kepalanya. "Rasanya aku seperti melihat Ibumu lagi kalau melihatmu, Seita."

Seita tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Mitobe, pemuda enam belas tahun itu kemudian beranjak turun dari dalam bus. "Tentu saja, aku _'kan_ anak Mama." Lanjutnya sebelum pintu itu tertutup.

Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar, "…dasar! Aku kan fans Ibumu, melihat wajahmu membuat nostalgia, tahu!" dari dalam bus.

Seita tersenyum makin lebar kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Bus berwarna merah itu melaju dan semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangan mata.

"Ah, aku harus cepat-cepat." Seita mulai berlari lagi menuju sekolahnya.

* * *

Seita selalu membenci sekolah, terutama Kaijou. Guru-guru disini selalu saja menatapnya dengan pandangan iba, dan Seita benci hal itu.

Andai saja dia menyetujui untuk masuk ke Tōō, mungkin dia tidak harus menghabiskan tiga tahun waktunya dengan pandangan iba dari orang-orang.

Seita masih dalam lamunannya ketika wali kelasnya, Akiyama- _sensei_ masuk. Akiyama menghabiskan waktu berceloteh tentang lomba kaligrafi.

_(Yang omong-omong, hanya itu yang di dengar oleh telinganya.)_

Senggolan kecil di meja membuat Seita menoleh. Temannya yang berambut merah muda cerah, Aida Hikari, menggelengkan kepala.

“Sei- _pyon_ , aku tahu kau tidak suka sekolah, tapi kuharap kau mendengar ketika namamu dipanggil oleh guru.” Hikari menunjuk depan kelas, dimana Akiyama menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Seita menyerengitkan dahi, apa dia terkena masalah lagi? Namun Seita tetap bangkit dan berjalan ke depan. Wajah Akiyama langsung sumrigah.

“Ada apa, Sensei?” Seita bertanya.

Guru itu tersenyum lebar sembari menjabat tangan Seita. "Selamat, Seita. Kau benar-benar membuat sekolah ini bangga."

Merasa tidak nyaman, ia buru-buru menarik tangannya. "Jika saya boleh tahu, selamat untuk apa?"

"Karyamu," jawab guru itu, senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang sudah keriput.

Alis Seita naik satu mili. "Karya apa?"

Tanpa beban, guru itu menjawab, "Kaligrafi. Sebagai wali kelas dan guru Bahasa Jepang, aku sangat bangga ketika kau diumumkan lulus seleksi, meski lomba yang sebenarnya akan di adakan dua bulan lagi, Sensei yakin kau akan lolos!"

Manik beda warna milik Seita membelak.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku tidak ingin kaligrafi itu diikut sertakan dalam lomba manapun?" bisik Seita dengan nada rendah.

"Me—memang betul, tapi Bapak merasa sayang jika karyamu yang bagus itu hanya disimpan di laci ruang guru, jadi—"

"TAPI SEHARUSNYA ANDA BERTANYA PADA SAYA DULU!" teriak Seita murka, sedangkan pria yang jauh lebih tua dihadapannya terdiam.

Dengan mengentak-hentakan kaki, Seita berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu dengan tenaga yang agak berlebih—sehingga membuat pintu berdebam keras.

Namun Seita tidak ambil peduli. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu tempat yang ada di pikirannya, atap.

* * *

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, namun Seita tidak punya secuilpun keinginan untuk beranjak dari atap.

Pikirannya melayang sewaktu dia masih berusia tiga.

* * *

Kala itu Seita sedang bermain bola di halaman rumah yang luas. Iris beda warna miliknya memandang ruangan tempat sang Papa biasa menghabiskan sore yang indah dengan menulis sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

Melihat Papanya sedang serius dengan posisi punggung yang tegap membuat Seita mau tidak mau menjadi penasaran. Apa gerangan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Papanya?

Sembari meletakkan bola sewarna pelangi itu, ia berjalan dengan tergesa. Begitu sampai di dekat _roka_ , ia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di bebatuan yang lumayan besar, kemudian berusaha untuk naik ke lantai kayu itu.

"Nghh…"

Suara itu tak ayal membuat membuat sang kepala keluarga menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara.

"Cebental lagyi…" Seita mulai menggerakan kaki-kaki mungilnya untuk terlebih dahulu menaiki _roka_ , dan— berhasil. Dia tersenyum senang kepada sang Papa yang melihat hasil usahanya.

Dengan terhuyung, ia berjalan menuju sang pria yang sedang memakai _kuromontsuki_ berwarna merah. "Papa~"

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, sang Papa menaruh Seita di pangkuannya sembari terus melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi tertunda.

"Papa cedyang apya?" Seita bertanya dengan penasaran. Papa sibuk menuliskan sesuatu diatas lembaran kertas dengan menggunakan tinta. Seita tidak mengerti apa yang Papa lakukan, namun Seita menyukai ketika Papa selalu mengajaknya setiap sore meski hanya sekedar melihat.

"Aku sedang menulis kaligrafi," jawab pria itu singkat. Papa memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi Seita tetap sayang dengan Papa.

"Apya ityu? Buktyi?" Seita mencoba membaca tiap goresan disana. Tapi sulit. Meski dia berasal dari bibit unggul, terlalu sulit bagi anak kecil yang bahkan belum menginjak usia tiga tahun untuk membaca kanji.

Papa hanya tertawa kecil. "Ini nama keluarga, Seita. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti apa artinya," suara pria yang selalu ia hormati semenjak ia bisa berjalan itu berkata dengan lembut, selembut angin musim semi.

Dia adalah pria yang sangat Seita hormati. Dia baik, dia berwibawa, dia punya segala sesuatu yang Seita inginkan.

Dia adalah Papanya.

Dia adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

* * *

Seita melangkahkan kakinya dengan pikiran kosong, ia tidak peduli sekarang sudah sangat sore. _Toh_ , tidak ada lagi sosok berambut pirang yang selalu ia tunggu ketika membuka pintu apartment mereka yang sederhana namun hangat.

Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Ia mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Tapi… sepertinya ia kenal daerah ini…

Tapi dimana?

Ini dimana?

Seita mendecih kecil. Hanya karna pikiran kacau dan mengikuti insting, ia sampai tersasar ke daerah yang tidak ia ketahui.

_(Namun terasa sangat familiar untuknya.)_

Membalikkan kakinya dengan maksud untuk pulang, ia malah terdiam menatap rumah dihadapannya.

Rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang, dengan beberapa pohon tinggi yang menghiasai bagian depan gerbang dan sinar matahari yang menimpa atap rumah bergaya tradisional itu—membuat atapnya terlihat kemerahan.

Ia kenal rumah ini.

Ia kenal daerah ini.

Memori membawanya untuk kembali mengingat tempat ini. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, ruangan, kaligrafi, rambut merah dan senyuman Papanya…

Tidak! Ia harus pergi dari sini!

Dengan kaki yang gemetar, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari.

Lari dari tempat ini.

Lari dari kenyataan.

Lari dari sosok Papanya.

Lari dari masa lalunya.

Lari dari bayangan Mama-nya yang berlumur darah…

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Karna kejadian yang kita alami sebenarnya hanyalah permainan skenario dari sang produser terhebat…

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini merupakan re-post kembali dari FFn saya dengan judul dan cerita yang sama dengan beberapa perubahan. Selamat menikmati :")


	2. Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satu demi satu, buku kehidupan mulai dibuka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segala hak cipta kembali kepada Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

_"Mama, kenapa aku dinamai Seita?"_

_"Itu karna dia yang menamaimu begitu."_

_"Kenapa bukan Mama yang menamaiku?"_

_"Itu karna dia yang ingin menamaimu begitu, Seita"_

* * *

Seita tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia terdiam di taman ini. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan waktu jelasnya, kakinya hanya berlari mengikuti insting dan dia berakhir di pipa besar di taman. Wajahnya terbenam di lutut dan matanya terpejam.

Seita benci dirinya yang seperti ini. Dirinya yang lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

_(Namun ia ingat taman ini, ia ingat tempat ini. Seita ingat, bertahun-tahun lalu, dirinya sering kesini dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan Mamanya, dengan Papanya, bertiga menghabiskan waktu.)_

_Memalukan._ Seita meremas pakaiannya, kepalan tangannya mengerat. Apa-apan sikapnya ini? Terdiam lemas di taman yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia seperti orang bodoh saja, berdiri diam di taman yang tidak dikenal, berjam-jam. _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bodoh?_ Batinnya menggertak, emosinya meluap.

_(Tapi hatinya menolak keras untuk mengakui. Sebuah kenangan lalu yang begitu indah dalam memori yang ia segel kuat dalam jiwanya.)_

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekuat tenaga mengatur emosinya yang tiba-tiba tak karuan. Beberapa menit berlalu, Seita terpaku di sana, menatap jungkitan di luar, dan mengatur emosi. Tak lama kemudian, ketika emosinya kembali terkendali ia menghela nafas. Mata dwi warna itu menatap jarum jam dalam arlojinya. Pukul sepuluh malam.

Benar-benar bodoh. Hampir lima jam hanya untuk merenung dan diam di taman tanpa punya tujuan. Kegiatan tidak berguna yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Seita berusaha keluar dari pipa—sempat bertanya kenapa dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam— dan melangkahkan kaki untuk menjauh dari taman.

* * *

Baru beberapa meter setelah keluar dari taman, Seita mengerang lemah, berhenti di pinggiran jalan. Ia terlampau lelah hari ini, ditambah lagi pikirannya yang sudah kacau sejak tadi pagi dan perutnya yang terasa begitu nyeri sekarang. Pemuda itu menatap jalan sepi di depannya lalu menghela nafas. Hanya satu hal yang sedang terjadi kalau perutnya mulai nyeri. Ia lapar dan perutnya **harus** diisi.

Helaan nafas pelan kembali keluar. Ah, dia baru ingat. Sejak sarapan roti tadi pagi belum ada pensuplai energi baru yang memasuki tubuhnya. Memang salahnya, seharian ini di sekolah ia hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun di atap. Berbaring di atas lantai semen, menatap langit malam dengan awan yang bergerak perlahan. Tidak peduli pada kebutuhan tubuhnya akan energi yang sebelumnya sudah terkuras habis karena emosi.

Kepalanya kemudian berputar, matanya bergerak cepat menyusuri daerah itu, berusaha mencari konbini ditengah-tengah kelaparan yang sedang merajai perutnya. Kakinya dipaksa berjalan menyusuri jalan. Suara tawa dan masakan rumahan di sisi kiri dan kanan membuatnya ingin cepat pulang.

Tak lama kemudian, sepasang manik beda warna itu menemukan apa yang diinginkannya. Terpujilah _Kami-sama_ , ia menemukan tempat yang dicarinya. Di ujung jalan sana ada sebuah papan besar yang bertuliskan konbini, buka 24 jam.

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali kakinya langsung melangkah cepat ke arah sana. Dengan muka kusut dan badan lemas karena kelaparan ia bergerak masuk ke dalam konbini. Pintu otomatis yang jadi bagian depan konbini terbuka, dan Seita langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam dengan langkah terburu-buru. Dengan tak acuh melewati penjaga kasir yang menatap aneh padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli, Seita sudah lama belajar untuk tidak peduli kepada orang lain.

Seita langsung menyambar keranjang dan menyusuri bagian makanan. Di tempat itu, matanya kembali bergerak cepat. Melihat teliti isi rak-rak panjang bersusun yang berisi makanan kaleng dan makanan instan. "Um... roti, minuman penambah tenaga, susu, yogurth, permen..." pemuda itu bergumam.

Seita mulai mengambil acak barang-barang yang tersedia dalam rak tanpa peduli. Butuh atau tidak, itu urusan nanti.

"Apalagi ya..." Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai pergi ke bagian lain, matanya mulai menelusuri jejeran barang yang dijual di konbini kecil itu.

Lalu sesuatu di sana menarik perhatiannya. "Ah," sebuah sereal yang terletak di rak paling atas. Dengan segera ia mengambil sereal tersebut—

—kalau saja tangannya tidak berbenturan dengan tangan seseorang.

"Ah, maaf." Seita buru-buru menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya dibelakang leher. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menggelayuti hatinya.

Orang di depannya itu terdiam sebentar, menatap wajahnya dengan seksama. "Tidak apa-apa. Sereal ini memang enak dan selalu habis setiap kali baru ditaruh. Tidak heran kalau kau juga menginginkannya." Kemudian orang itu tersenyum maklum.

Seita melihat pemuda didepannya. Sebuah senyuman canggung lalu tersemat di wajahnya. "Ah— begitukah?" Tinggi orang itu hanya sebatas hidungnya, dengan rambut merah, dan pakaian santai. Dan wajahnya, Seita merasa famiilar. Tapi Seita tidak bisa mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat pemuda di hadapannya itu.

'Sepertinya lebih muda dariku. Anak SMP?' batinnya menerka. Matanya makin menyipit memperhatikan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya tertarik pada cover boxnya." Seita menggaruk belakang rambutnya kaku, "aku bahkan tidak pernah memakan sereal ini sebelumnya." Lanjutnya kemudian tertawa canggung.

Anak di depannya itu kelihatan lebih muda—mungkin memang lebih muda—, namun auranya terkesan tenang dan wibawa. Dan jujur saja, aura itu sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Benarkah?" satu alis orang itu terangkat. "Padahal sereal ini terkenal. Bahkan di TV iklan promosinya sering muncul." Anak itu tersenyum lagi, lalu menaruh box sereal dalam genggamannya ke keranjang Seita. "Untukmu saja." Ujarnya santai.

Seita menggeleng pelan. "Uuh... Tidak usah. Aku tidak akan pernah memakannya." Balasnya cepat dengan perasaan enggan yang membuat suaranya terdengar kaku. Seita itu mengambil box dalam keranjang dan menaruhnya di tempat semula.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi kusarankan kau mencobanya." Senyum di wajah itu kembali muncul. Sebuah senyum kecil yang membuat matanya melebar. Menampilkan iris berwarna cokelat terang yang kontras dengan warna merah yang mewarnai rambutnya.

"Yeah." Seita menggumam, "aku permisi." Segera berbalik dan buru-buru meninggalkan pemuda itu, lalu pergi menuju ke kasir.

Begitu Seita selesai membayar belanjaannya dan berjalan kelua konbini, pemuda yang tadi sempat berbincang dengannya itu memperhatikan dari balik kaca. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya, ia bergumam dari kejauhan, "Kise Seita, ya."

* * *

Seita menghela nafas dengan gugup. Dia tahu siapa yang ada di dalam dan tahu dirinya akan terkena omelan, namun jarinya tetap memutar gagang pintu—

"SEITA!" dan disambut oleh sebuah teriakan menggelegar begitu ia menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumah. Pemuda itu berjengit kaget, lalu menatap canggung sosok pria tinggi tegap yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Err... Ya, Dai- _jii_?" Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Kehadiran Paman berkulit tan-nya itu berarti buruk untuknya. Seita tersenyum canggung menghadapi sang Paman. Ah, apa jangan-jangan ini menyangkut kejadian di sekolah siang tadi?

Uh, pasti Pamannya itu akan mengomel karna ia membentak Guru, Wali Kelasnya pula. Kenapa hari ini nasib baik tidak mau berpihak padanya, sih?

"Darimana saja kau? Apa kau tidak tau ini sudah terlalu malam untuk siswa SMA pulang ke rumah?" Daiki yang masih memakai seragam polisi menaruh tangan dipinggang dan berdecak kesal. Matanya memicing tajam ke arah Seita yang malah terpaku di tempat.

 _Eh? Untunglah bukan soal yang tadi._ Seita menghela nafas lega. Kalau hanya ditegur karena pulang malam, itu tak akan jadi masalah besar dan omelannya tidak akan panjang-panjang. "Tadi aku pergi dulu untuk membeli makanan. Lagipula aku pulang malam karna jalan-jalan dulu tadi." Ujarnya membela diri, pandangannya beradu dengan mata iris biru milik pamannya.

Daiki melirik plastik belanjaan yang digenggam oleh Seita. "Taruh di kulkas, aku sudah membeli makan malam." Perintahnya kesal sembari menggedikan bahu ke arah dapur.

"Ha'i~" Seita tersenyum cerah, melepas sepatunya dan berlari kecil menuju dapur.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Daiki hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan bergumam pahit, "Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Ryouta." _Terlalu mirip denganmu._

* * *

* * *

Daiki membeli dua bento. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Seita. Dan sekarang dua bento itu sudah terbuka tutupnya, disajikan di atas meja dan siap di makan. Namun, Seita tak langsung memakan makanannya. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya saat melihat isi bento itu adalah merengut, memicingkan mata ke arah Daiki yang duduk di sebrangnya.

" _Mou. Jii-chan_ curang!" pemuda itu berseru kesal. "Aku hanya berisi tempura, sedangkan _Jii-chan_ teriyaki, besar-besar pula!" Seita memajukan bibirnya, ketidakterimaan atas isi porsi yang berbeda itu tergambar jelas dalam wajahnya. Daiki, di sisi lain meja, hanya mendengus maklum mendapati protesan anak itu.

"Aku polisi, kau cuma anak sekolahan." Daiki menghela nafas dan menggeleng. Sedang Seita kembali menggerutu pelan, mengambil sumpit dan memakan apa yang ada di depan mata.

Setelah beberapa suap masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Seita kembali menatap pamannya. "Justru karna aku pelajar makanya harus memakan sesuatu yang bergizi!" Seita kembali melempar balasan dengan pria itu, sumpitnya terarah langsung ke wajah Daiki.

"Oh, kau bisa berbicara sepeti itu rupanya?" Daiki menjawab sarkastis, sebuah seringai kesal tampak di wajahnya. "Bukannya kau yang suka menyiksa diri dengan minuman penambah energi?"

Seita menggembungkan pipinya. Masih dengan kerucutan di bibir dan raut tidak suka. " _Jii-chan_ curaaaaang!" pekiknya kesal dengan ujung sumpit yang masih menodong wajah Daiki. "Padahal aku sudah lama tidak makan dagiiing!" lalu merengek seperti anak kecil.

Daiki terdiam sejenak, menghelan nafas pasrah. Sebelum akhirnya memberikan sepotong teriyaki berukuran paling besar ke box bento Seita. Dia kalah, kalah pada tatapan memohon dan wajah cemberut yang dibuat oleh anak itu.

Seita tersenyum lebar, deretan giginya yang putih sedikit terlihat. Pemuda itu langsung menyambar tempura yang diberikan oleh ayah asuh-nya. Sosok orang tua satu-satunya yang ia miliki, pengganti sosok ayah yang sudah ia buang jauh-jauh dalam pikirannya.

Sekali lagi, Daiki menghela nafas karena kelakuan implus Seita yang seperti tanpa aturan. Betapa berbeda sifat anak itu dengan Ryouta yang ia kenal bertahun-tahun lalu. Seita bukan orang yang suka menyembunyikan perasaannya. Anak itu agresif, arogan dan terlalu apa adanya tanpa berusaha menutupi apapun dalam dirinya. Apa yang tergambar di wajahnya adalah cerminan hatinya. Apa yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah apa yang ingin ia katakan. Seita tidak pernah berpura-pura pada dunia, dia menjalani hidupnya sebagai dirinya.

_(Ia bukan Ryouta yang pandai bersandiwara.)_

Mereka lalu makan dalam diam, hanya suara sumpit yang beradu dengan box makan dan suara kunyahan yang mengisi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Daiki adalah yang pertama menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau jangan tidur malam-malam." Daiki berpesan sembari berdiri. Menatap lurus pada Seita yang sedang memasukan kepalan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan sumpit.

Pemuda itu cepat-cepat mengunyah makanannya, dua manik beda warna dalam matanya lalu menatap wajah si paman. "Eeh? _Jii-chan_ sudah mau pergi lagi?" Serunya kemudian. Dari nada suaranya, Daiki tahu Seita tidak rela jika ia pergi. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, ia harus pergi. Pekerjaan tetap yang jadi nomor satu.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku polisi. Lagipula aku hanya meminta ijin sebentar untuk makan." Pria itu menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan, di saat yang bersamaan ia memeriksa perlengkapan yang terpasang di pinggangnya..

Dahi mulus anak itu berkerut. "Huh! Padahal _Jii-chan_ juga butuh isthirahat, ' _kan_!" Seita berkata dengan kesal. Ia menggerutu pelan sambil menyuap lagi nasi ke dalam mulut.

"Sudah tugasku untuk melindungi orang-orang, Seita." Daiki mengacak rambut Seita. "Sudah, aku pergi dulu. Kau cepatlah tidur," nasehatnya kemudian. Pria itu melirik Seita dari ujung matanya.

" _Hai, hai_." Seita menjawab malas. Ah, rasanya ia memang ingin sekali tidur cepat malam ini. Seharian ini ia terlalu banyak berpikir dan melamun.

"Ah, kau juga harus menjaga sikapmu." Daiki mulai memakai sepatunya. "Jangan hanya karna emosi, kau membentak Guru." Ia menegaskan kalimat terakhirnya. Sudah berkali-kali kejadian seperti itu terjadi. Seita yang membentak gurunya, Seita yang kadang membuat masalah di sekolah.

Seita mengutuk pelan dalam hati.

" _Hai, hai_."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

" _Jya_ ~"

Suara pintu yang ditutup membuat Seita menghela nafas. "Sendiri lagi, deh."

* * *

* * *

Di tengah keheningan malam, kakinya melangkah pelan menginjak lantai kayu. Berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang pencahayaannya minim karena lampu yang sudah di matikan, hanya disinari dengan cahaya temaram bulan yang menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah. Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar, menatap langit gelap dengan bulannya di atas sana. Lalu kembali berjalan, tenang dan tetap. Dengan langkah teratus yang menimbulkan sedikit suara.

Sampai di depan _fusuma_ yang terlukis _sakura_ , ia berhenti. Mata bermanik coklat itu menatap kosong _fusuma_ di depannya. "Ayah, boleh aku masuk?" Suaranya kemudian keluar. Sopan dan penuh ketundukan.

Hening sejenak sebelum sebuah suara menjawab, "Masuk." dengan nada yang pelan dan monoton.

Grek—

 _Fusuma_ digeser, menampilkan seorang sosok yang sedang bermain _shogi_ seorang diri di tengah ruangan gelap yang yang ditemani cahaya rembulan yang luar biasa terang di luar.

"Ada apa?" Pria itu bertanya, nampak tidak tertarik dengan kehadiran putranya. Tangannya kembali memindahkan bidak-bidak _shogi_ di atas papan. Matanya, yang berwarna merah dan kuning emas fokus pada papan _shogi_ yang sedang dimainkan.

Pemuda itu sedikit menunduk. "Tadi, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Seita." Ujarnya.

Untuk sesaat, pemuda itu bertaruh gerakan tangan Ayahnya sempat terhenti.

Hening merajai.

"Ayah... Bukannya aku lancang," ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok tenang Ayahnya, "tapi, bukankah lebih baik jika—"

"Ini urusanku, jangan ikut campur."

Pemuda itu cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya ketika sang Ayah memotong ucapannya.

"... Maaf..." ujarnya pelan tak lama kemudian.

Pria di sana ini masih fokus pada bidak shoginya. Mengerling sebentar ke arah putranya yang berdiri di ambang pintu dari sudut mata. "Sekarang sudah malam. Kau tidurlah." Kemudian nada perintah keluar mulus dari mulutnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, apa yang diucapkan sang Ayah adalah mutlak, dan ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membantah.

"Baiklah, aku undur diri dulu. Selamat malam, Ayah." Ia bangkit kemudian berjalan keluar. Menggeser _fusuma_ yang tadi dibukanya agar kembali tertutup. Ketika ia sudah berada di luar ruangan, dibatasi oleh dinding setebal kertas itu, ia terdiam sebentar. Menunggu. Kemudian tersenyum miris.

Bahkan sampai di luarpun ia tidak mendengar kata-kata yang selama ini ingin ia dengar dari Ayahnya;

_'Selamat malam, Keita.'_

* * *

Hari sabtu merupakan hari yang membahagiakan untuk para siswa dan siswi SMA Kaijou. Pasalnya, setiap hari sabtu mereka pasti akan pulang lebih cepat. Namun _euphoria_ itu tidak berlaku untuk Seita, khusus hari ini.

Dia dipaksa untuk tinggal di sekolah karna tindakannya kemarin dan membuatnya terjebak di ruangan bimbingan konseling seorang diri.

Padahal, seharusnya ia tidak sendiri. Hikari seharusnya ada di sini, menemaninya. Sekedar menjadi penonton dan tempat pelampiasan kesalnya nanti setelah diizinkan pulang.

 _Harusnya_.

Tapi dengan wajah tanpa dosa, mahluk satu itu berkata, _Eh, yang di hukum, ‘kan, Sei-pyon._ dan kabur begitu saja meninggalkan dia yang sekarang berakhir di ruangan ini. Ruang konseling.

Oh, rasanya Seita ingin menelpon kedua Ibu Hikari yang sedang berlibur di Korea sana dan melaporkan kelakuan anak mereka tercinta.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Seita sadar dari lamunan. Seorang guru masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, seorang bapak tua yang mukanya menyeramkan. "Kise- _san_ , apa kau sudah menyesali perbuatanmu?" Guru seram itu bertanya padanya, menatap wajahnya pandangan dingin dan raut datar yang mengiritasi mata. Seita tidak bisa mengenali semua Guru di Kaijou, terutama yang satu ini karena dia **hampir tidak pernah ada** masalah.

Namun sayang, Seita sudah terlalu kebal untuk yang seperti itu. " _Ne_ , Sensei, Saya sudah menyesal atas perbuatan yang sudah saya lakukan waktu itu." Jawabnya asal. Sama sekali tidak peduli dan memusingkan teguran bernada mengancam itu. Malahan, ia terkesan mengakui bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyesal dan apa yang dilakukannya itu adalah benar.

Guru itu mengernyitkan dahi, dia juga sadar atas keras kepala anak didiknya itu. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pulang." Guru itu menjawab tak acuh.

Seita mengangguk pelan, pemuda itu kemudian melangkah keluar. Langkah riang dan ringan karena bisa bebas dari tempat itu. Jika saja guru itu bisa membaca hati dan pikiran Seita tadi, mungkin ia akan murka. Karna dalam pikirannya, anak itu terus menyumpah dan berdecih ria.

Dengan cekatan Seita langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Dia lebih dari senang untuk jauh-jauh dari Kaijou sekarang.

"Sebaiknya aku ke game center sehabis ini. Lagipula masih jam tiga dan _Jii-chan_ belum tentu bisa datang." ujarnya riang dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajah.

"Ah, Seita-san."

Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok pemuda dengan seragam SMP dari provinsi sebelah.

Anak yang kemarin ia temui di _konbini_.

"Uh... Yeah? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" Seita membalas sapaan itu canggung.

"Tentu saja aku tau." Anak itu tersenyum tipis. "Ayah kita ' _kan_ sama." Berjalan mendekat ke arah Seita yang membeku di tempat.

Jantung Seita serasa berhenti berdetak. Dengan suara gemetar ia membalas, "Maaf. Kau salah orang. Aku bahkan tidak punya ayah." Dengan cepat ia berbalik badan, berharap kakinya bisa diajak lari kali ini.

"Aku tidak salah. Namamu Kise Seita. Ibumu dulu seorang model terkenal. Ibumu dan Ayah dulu sepasang kekasih, dan lahirlah kau." Anak dengan rambut semerah darah itu, Akashi Keita, menjelaskan dengan tenang. Kini dia berada persis di samping Seita.

Kaki Seita serasa beku. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan ujung jempol kakinya. Semua terasa kacau, berantakkan tidak karuan dalam kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Haha." Tawa miris keluar dari mulutnya yang terasa kelu. "Ayah siapa yang kau maksud? Aku bahkan tidak punya Ayah. Sosok yang paling mendekati Ayah bagiku hanya _Jii-chan_." Seita mencoba mengeluarkan pembelaan, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya suara parau nan kecil.

"Akashi Seijuuro." Keita berujar tenang, masih dengan senyum kecil yang sama namun terlihat pedih. "Dia adalah Ayahku, dan Ayahmu. Kita adalah adik-kakak, satu Ayah namun beda Ibu."

"DIAM!" Seita langsung membentak, emosi menguasi tubuhnya. Ia langsung berbalik dan berdiri berhadapn dengan pemuda itu. Nafasnya memburu karena detak jantung yang berpacu cepat. Dadanya terasa sakit.

Cukup! Cukup! Dia tidak ingin ingat tentang orang itu! Di tidak ingin ingat apapun soal pria itu! Pria yang sudah menghancurkan semuanya, Ibunya... semuanya! Dia tidak mau mengingat apapun soal Akashi Seijuuro!

"Akui saja. Kau adalah kakakku, dan aku adalah adikmu." Keita mendekati Seita. Mata coklatnya beradu dengan manik dwi warna Seita yang menyipit menahan emosi.

"Ini kenyataan, Seita-san." Gumamnya pelan. Keita menepuk pundak Seita pelan.

Secara tidak terduga, Seita melayangkan pukulan ke wajah itu. Tubuh kecil si kepala merah terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. Ada api dalam mata beda warna itu, kemarahan dan kesedihan yang bercampur jadi satu dan tidka terkendali.

"Cih..." Anak itu hanya diam, tidak berniat melawan. Namun Seita sudah gelap mata, logikanya sudah ia buang jauh-jauh. Dengan cepat ia mendekati anak itu dan memukulinya dengan membabi buta. Membiarkan emosi dan kemarahan, kekecewaan yang dalam-dalam dipendamnya mengambil alih tubuh dan pikiran.

Mereka berdua sudah kepayahan, namun Seita belum selesai. Ketika hampir saja pemuda pirang itu ingin meluncurkan pukulan terakhirnya, sebuah suara datang menginterupsi.

"Hei! Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana!?"

Seita melihat ke arah sumber suara. Seorang tua datang ke arah mereka.

"Kalian ikut aku ke kantor polisi!" Dengan paksa ia memisahkan Seita dengan sang korban yang menderita lebam di wajah.

Ketika lengannya ditarik, Seita tak banyak melawan. Hanya mendecih pelan dengan nafas tidak teratur keran kelelahan.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang! Jangan harap kalian berdua bisa selamat ketika aku memanggil orang tua kalian masing-masing!" Orang itu menggerutu tak jelas sembari mengambil sepeda yang tergeletak di jalan. "Ayo ikut aku!"

Mendengar itu, Seita terdiam. Tunggu. Apa tadi ia berkata orang tua masing-masing? Berarti...

Ia melirik anak itu dari sudut matanya. Apa ia harus bertemu dengan Ayah anak _itu_ juga?

_Kami-sama... Kenapa cobaan darimu sungguh berat?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadi, ini lanjutannya. Ada pengeditan ini itu but i hope you like it!:D
> 
> Dan, oh, terima kasih atas kudos yang kalian berikan! It made my day :")


	3. Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Pernah suatu ketika Seita bertanya kepada cermin, "Apa aku mirip dengan Papa?"_

_Ia selalu merasakan kesedihan sang Mama tiap kali memandang wajahnya._

_Mama tersenyum, namun senyumnya pedih, terluka._

_Ia benci._

_Ia tahu apa kekhawatiran sang Mama._

_Ia takut Seita akan meninggalkannya seperti Papa._

_Dan ia benci itu._

_Dia bukan orang itu! Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Mamanya seorang diri!_

_"Aku benci Akashi Seijuuro."_

_Hal itu selalu tertanam di hati dan otaknya._

_"Aku benci Papa."_

_And no one can help it._

* * *

* * *

"Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu, Seita!" Petugas tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tega-teganya kau memukuli anak yang bahkan mungkin belum berumur lima belas tahun!"

Seita hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Ia tahu jika ia seharusnya tidak sekalut itu. Pamannya pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

Disisi lain Keita hanya memperhatikan ponselnya. Ia tidak menyangka Seita akan memukulinya dan mereka harus berakhir di pos polisi. Terlebih orang tuanya akan datang. Entah Ayah atau Ibunya. Jika Ibunya, ia masih bisa berdalih. Ibunya sangat sayang kepadanya melebihi apapun.

Namun jika Ayahnya... ia merasa lebih baik tidak usah di temukan oleh polisi.

"Seita!" terdengar suara Daiki dari jauh. Ia langsung menghambur ke dalam kantor dan melihat Seita yang duduk termangu menatap lantai. Dengan lemas ia langsung mendatangi Seita dan menepuk rambutnya pelan.

"Saat ada polisi yang menelpon dan berkata membawa-bawa namamu... kukira kau..." Daiki tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia ada kenangan buruk dengan panggilan dari polisi. Seita sangat tahu tentang hal itu.

_(Sepercik rasa sesal berdiam di hatinya. Seita tidak habis pikir apa yang akan dilakukan Pamannya jika benar terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.)_

Daiki mengatur nafasnya sesaat sebelum memberi hormat kepada Polisi senior di hadapannya. "Sebenarnya ada masalah apa, Kanagawa- _san_? Aku langsung berlari dari Pos-ku begitu mendapat panggilan." Matanya memandang Seita dan seorang anak lelaki di sebelahnya. Daiki terasa familiar dengan anak itu, tapi siapa?

"Sebenarnya, Seita terlibat perkelahian. Dia memukuli anak berambut merah ini," Kanagawa membetulkan letak duduknya sebelum menatap Seita serius. "Aku hanya perlu kau menandatangani surat perjanjian bahwa Seita tidak akan melakukannya lagi atau ia akan menjadi tahanan rumah." Ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Daiki.

"Kau bisa menyerahkannya besok. Cepatlah kembali ke Pos. Aku tahu kau langsung lari kesini meski kau ragu pada Polisi baru yang canggung itu." Kanagawa tersenyum lembut. Sosok Daiki sudah berbeda jauh dari delapan belas tahun lalu. Daiki yang dulu ia kenal adalah pemuda yang sembrono dan suka menganggu gadis-gadis.

Tapi lihat Daiki yang sekarang. Dia berwibawa dan bertanggung jawab. Satu orang memang bisa menjadi pengaruh yang amat besar bagi orang lain.

"Benarkah?" Daiki menatap Kanagawa dengan tidak percaya. "Terima kasih, Kanagawa- _san_!" dia membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum melihat Seita yang masih termangu. "Langsung pulang jika ini sudah selesai." Ucap Daiki pelan sebelum berlari keluar kantor.

_(Meski sekilas ia mendengar ucapan, "Kami-sama, terima kasih ia tidak apa-apa.")_

Kanagawa melihat Seita yang masih saja diam di hadapannya. Ia dan Keita memang sudah membersihkan diri. Namun ia yakin Seita masih merasa darah itu _menempel_ di tubuhnya. Luka hati memang susah sembuh, bagaimanapun juga, ia sendiri adalah saksi tentang kematian Ibu—

"Permisi, Kanagawa- _san_. Orang tua dari saudara Akashi Keita sudah datang." suara Polisi lain terdengar dari depan pintu.

_(Seita langsung terlonjak kecil begitu mendengar hal ini.)_

"Persilahkan mereka masuk dan siapkan teh." Petugas itu mengangguk dan undur diri. "Kalian bisa duduk disini. Aku akan berbicara dengan mereka di sofa." Keita mengangguk sebentar, sementara Seita menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

Meski tanpa menoleh, anak berambut pirang itu tahu jika _Dia_ datang. Aura yang menekan ini selalu membuatnya sesak.

"Silahkan duduk disini, Tuan dan Nyonya Akashi." Kanagawa mempersilahkan dua Akashi itu untuk duduk di sofa. Dari sudut matanya Seita bisa melihat sesosok lelaki dewasa berambut merah yang mengenakan setelan jas duduk, wanita yang datang bersamanya langsung berlari kearah Keita—tanpa menyadari jika ia menabrak pundak Seita.

"Astaga, Keita! Syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-kenapa! Ibu hampir pingsan begitu mendapat telepon dari polisi! Ibu kira kau sudah berada di rumah sakit!" wanita berambut hitam legam itu terisak kencang sembari memeluk Keita erat.

_(Dulu ia juga di peluk seperti itu ketika Mama menemukannya di kantor polisi karna ia tersesat di daerah yang baru ia datangi.)_

_(Dia ingat Mama sampai menangis seraya memeluk tubuhnya kala itu.)_

Sekilas ia bisa merasakan wanita itu menatapnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Entah ada apa, wanita itu membulatkan matanya, membuat manik cokelat indahnya menjadi terlihat menakutkan.

_(Ah, rupanya Keita mendapatkan mata indah itu dari ibunya.)_

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda, Akashi- _san_." Kanagawa berdiri dan menjabat Seijuuro, sedangkan yang di jabat hanya mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Keiko, kau pulanglah dulu dengan Keita,"

Sesaat wanita yang dipanggil Keiko itu seakan ingin protes, namun diurungkannya dan mengangguk, "Keita, ayo pulang." Ia berjalan dengan Keita disampingnya.

"Kau," Seijuuro menatap wajah Seita, yang seakan memantulkan kembali bayangan dirinya. "Ikut denganku."

* * *

* * *

"Mau kemana kita sebenarnya?" tanya Seita sembari menatap punggung Seijuuro di depannya.

Alih-alih menjawab Seijuuro malah terus berjalan. Seita tahu Seijuuro membawa mobil kesini, namun dia tidak habis pikir kenapa lelaki itu memilih berjalan kaki.

_Ingin mengerjainya? Heh, tidak lucu._

Dalam hati Seita ingin sekali berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Namun kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti Papanya.

_(Seita ingat dulu dia sering membuntuti Papa ketika berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Kakinya melangkah ketika Papa berjalan, dan berhenti ketika Papa diam.)_

Pertanyaan Seita langsung terjawab begitu Seijuuro menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah Restoran Jepang. "Ayo masuk."

Ia masuk ke dalam restoran dan memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya. Semua yang datang berpakaian rapi; jas dan dress selutut terlihat berlalu-lalang memasuki bilik, sedangkan ia berpakaian sekolah kumal karena sehabis berguling di tanah.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Seita garang—meski dirinya tetap mengikuti Seijuuro ke dalam salah satu bilik di pojok ruangan saat diarahkan oleh pegawai disana. Seita merasa tidak diterima disini.

_(Tapi apa dirinya pernah diterima sebelumnya?)_

"Makan." Jawaban itu terlontar dari mulut Seijuuro. Sebelum Seita sempat membalas, seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan mereka buku menu.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu hari ini?" ia tersenyum ramah dan mengeluarkan notenya.

Seita membuka buku menu dengan malas, menggulirkan matanya diantara deretan menu dan tersenyum ketika melihat menu kesukaannya.

"Aku ingin pesan nasi, tofu soup dengan ikan bakar dan ocha."

Seijuuro dan Seita saling menatap. Pelayan itu mengedipkan matanya sebentar sebelum mencatat dan tertawa, "Baik. Dua nasi, tofu soup, ikan bakar, dan ocha akan diantar secepatnya."

Suasana hening mulai terasa ketika waiters itu meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Meniru saja," desis Seita sembari membuang muka.

Dengan malas Seijuuro membuka ikatan dasinya yang terlalu kencang, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk membalas. Seita berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya ke arah lain.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit pesanan mereka datang. Seita tersenyum senang dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Selamat makan, Mama." Bisiknya pelan kepada potret Mamanya yang sedang tersenyum dan mulai memakan hidangan di depannya.

Ia melihat pria berambut merah itu mulai memakan makanannya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri ketika melihat sosok dewasa di hadapannya.

_Heh, apa yang sudah kau pikirkan, Seita? Jangan bilang karena lapar kau menjadi berhalusinasi_

Butuh dua puluh menit untuk mereka berdua menghabiskan makanannya. Dua puluh menit yang terasa sangat lama. "Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucap Seita sembari menaruh sumpitnya diatas mangkuk dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya—hal yang sama yang di lakukan Seijuuro.

Seijuuro segera memanggil waiters dan membayar pesanan mereka.

"Ayo pulang." Seita tahu itu bukan permintaan ataupun pertanyaan, itu perintah. Dan perintah **_harus_ ** di turuti.

Seita mengikuti sosok Seijuuro yang terus berjalan hingga tiba di pertigaan apartmentnya.

_(Tapi tunggu, bagaimana Dia tahu tempat tinggalnya?)_

"Sampaikan salamku pada Ibumu." Seijuuro berbalik badan ke simpang lain—meninggalkan Seita yang membulatkan matanya.

"Heh... apa kau sengaja meledekku?" nada sarkastik itu terdengar dari mulut Seita. Nada yang sama yang digunakan oleh Ryouta—dulu—.

Langkah Seijuuro terhenti, dia melihat Seita dari ujung matanya sebelum membalikan badan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Seita menundukkan kepalanya—berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "Tidakkah kau tahu? Tidakkah kau mendengar kabar?" lirihnya.

Seijuuro tidak bergeming, menunggu jawaban dari sang anak.

_(Yang sudah ditinggalkannya lebih dari bertahun-tahun lalu.)_

Seita menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, manik beda warna itu menatap sang Papa dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan. "Jika kau ingin menitip salam pada Mama, jangan katakan kepadaku. Kau harus mengucapkannya sendiri." Ia berbalik badan. Nafasnya terasa sesak, matanya mulai terasa perih.

"Karna aku juga tidak bisa berbicara padanya meski aku ingin." Ia menarik nafas lebih dalam lagi. _Jangan menangis, Seita. Kau harus kuat._

"Apa maksudmu?" Seijuuro menaikan alisnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Delapan tahun lalu, tanggal 23 Juni," Seita mulai bercerita. "Aku dan Mama pergi belanja untuk makan malam." Ia menatap bulan yang bersinar diatasnya. "Kami bahagia. Kami tertawa. Aku berlari duluan ke ujung jalan. Mama menyusul. Lalu mobil dengan cepat menabrak tubuh Mama. Mama terpental jauh. Aku menangis dan berlari ke arahnya, aku berteriak minta tolong. Tapi tidak ada yang datang. Jalanan sepi saat itu. Aku berlari ke kantor polisi untuk meminta bantuan. Polisi melihatku yang berlumuran darah. Aku menangis. Dan Mama..." ia menarik nafas dalam—berusaha agar tidak menangis. Nafasnya seakan tertahan di tenggorokan, dia tercekat.

"Mama meninggal." Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

Seita menolehkan kepalanya, air mata sudah memenuhi pipi. "Jika kau mencari Mama, matilah terlebih dahulu."

Ia kemudian berlari. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Meninggalkan sosok Seijuuro yang diam tanpa kata.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow pace;; mohon di maapkeun karena ya ini lebih cocok kalau satu-satu daripada langsung muehehe;3
> 
> Btw ga pede sama chapter ini ;')))))


	4. Dulu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jangan mencari cahaya dalam kegelapan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Malam itu Daiki datang membawa _sushi_ serta _tonkatsu_ kesukaan Seita. Namun, pemuda itu hanya terbaring; bergeming diatas sofa seraya menatap langit-langit dengan mata kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu anak bodoh." Daiki tidak bisa menahan nada khawatir yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seita mengambil sifat Ryouta—Ryouta juga tidak akan mau berbicara jika sedang ada masalah. Ryouta lebih memilih untuk memendamnya sendiri.

_(Memendamnya hingga lama dan berakar, serta akan meninggalkan lubang besar yang tidak bisa menutup ketika dicabut.)_

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Jii-chan_. Hanya lelah sedikit." Seita akhirnya buka mulut. Daiki memincingkan matanya ketika melihat percikan darah di kemeja putih Seita. Jelas anak itu langsung disini ketika sampai di rumah.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Aku akan memanaskan makanan." Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi, Seita langsung bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

Seita bukanlah pemuda yang mudah terpancing emosi; sejak tujuh tahun lalu, semua emosi yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda pirang itu mempunyai alasan.

Daiki berdoa semoga saja kemarahan Seita kali ini untuk sesuatu yang pantas.

* * *

* * *

Seita keluar dari kamarnya dua puluh lima menit kemudian. Rambutnya masih basah oleh tetesan air, namun pemuda itu hanya menyampirkan handuk kecil untuk menutupi lehernya.

"Ayo makan. Awas saja jika tidak habis, akan kuhajar kau." Daiki mendengus kecil seraya mengambil potongan _tonkatsu_ dan memakannya langsung. Seita dulu ingat Mamanya pernah bercerita, _Pamanmu adalah orang yang lebih mengandalkan otot dari pada otaknya, karena itu jangan sampai memancing amarahnya._

Karena itu, sampai matipun Seita tidak akan bilang jika dia baru saja makan malam dengan _Pria itu_. Orang seperti dia tidak layak mendapatkan secuil saja perhatian dari mereka.

 _(Karena seharusnya, orang itu sudah_ mati  _di hari dia meninggalkan Seita dan Mama.)_

"Dan jangan lupa untuk ke tempat Midorima besok. Obatmu sudah hampir habis. Aku sudah menghubunginya, besok kau datang saja seperti biasa." Daiki berpesan setelah melahap potongan besar _tonkatsu_ sebelum bangkit dan mengambil _coat_ berwarna coklat tua pemberian seorang teman hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

" _Hai~ Hai~_ " Seita menguap malas, rasanya malas sekali untuk pergi ke tempat praktek Pamannya yang berambut hijau itu. Tapi, Shin- _jii_ biasa memberikan cokelat kelas atas sehabis pemeriksaan singkatnya. Jadi ia rasa hal itu tidak terlalu buruk.

Daiki mengangguk sebelum berangkat pergi. Menyebalkan sekali harus pergi lebih awal karena polisi canggung yang bahkan belum bisa membuat teh dengan benar.

Setelah Daiki menghilang dari pandangan, Seita beranjak masuk ke kamar. Biarlah, dia akan bersih-bersih besok.

* * *

_"Ne, ne, Seicchi, jika anak ini sudah lahir, menurutmu apa nama yang bagus untuknya?"_

_"Dia baru akan lahir empat bulan lagi, Ryouta."_

_"Tapi tidak ada salahnya mempersiapkannya dari sekarang, Seicchi. Aku tidak mau anak kita lahir tanpa persiapan apapun."_

_"Jika anak itu lelaki, dia akan kuberi nama Seita. Namun, jika dia perempuan, aku akan menamainya Reika."_

_"Seita? Seicchi terkadang bisa bersikap manis juga, ya."_

_"Nama Seita terdengar lebih baik daripada Louis, Ryouta."  
_

_"Ah, Akashi Seita. Kami tidak sabar menunggu kehadiranmu disini,"_

* * *

Hari minggu tepat jam dua belas siang, Seita sudah berada di dalam _Hiroo Ebisu Hospital_. Seita hafal benar tata letak rumah sakit ini. Dulu, dia bisa berlari-lari mengelilingi rumah sakit ini dengan mata tertutup. Tapi, semenjak gedung mengalami renovasi dan larangan dari Ryouta, Seita hampir tidak pernah berlarian lagi.

_(Well, mungkin berlari kecil di taman belakang bersama anak-anak lain, tapi Mamanya tidak perlu tahu hal itu.)_

Kakinya melangkah menuju sisi timur bangunan, tempat dimana ruangan Shin- _jii_ berada. Dengan pelan dia mengetuk pintu. "Shin- _Jii_ , apa kau ada di dalam?"

Seita sudah tahu kebiasaan Pamannya yang satu ini. Akan memerlukan waktu beberapa saat hingga panggilannya dijawab, "Masuk."

Seita melihat jam tangannya; sepuluh detik. Wow, rekor baru. Terakhir dia kesini, panggilannya dijawab dua puluh detik kemudian. Dengan segera, pintu tersebut dibuka. " _Konnichiwa!"_

"Jangan berisik, nanodayo. Ini di rumah sakit, bukan kebun binatang." Shintarou mengerutkan wajahnya dan membenarkan kacamatanya, rambutnya yang masih hijau membuatnya tampak mencolok di ruangan putih ini.

Well... tidak sepenuhnya bernuansa putih. Banyak _lucky item_ yang bertebaran di sepenjuru ruangan dengan berbagai warna dan bentuk. "Shin- _jii~_ Aku sudah datang!" Pemuda itu menutup pintu dan berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke arah Shintarou.

"Aku sudah tahu hanya dengan melihat, Seita. Tidak perlu berteriak dan memberitahuku lagi, _nanodayo_." Shintarou menghela nafas. Seita memang teramat mirip dengan Ibunya. 

"Hehehe~ _Gomen~_ Aku refleks." Dengan segera Seita membuka bajunya dan duduk di hadapan Shintarou. Dan seolah sudah menjadi rutinitas, Shintarou menempelkan stetoskop yang tadinya melingkar apik di lehernya ke arah dada pemuda di hadapannya, tepat di bagian jantung.

"Jantungmu normal, tidak ada kejadian yang membuatmu merasa tertekan, bukan?" Shintarou bertanya seraya menekan-nekan pelan dada Seita dan memeriksa pembuluh darah di pergelangan tangan pemuda Kise itu.

"Berapa kali harus aku jawab pertanyaan ini, Shin- _jii_? Yang membuatku tertekan adalah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, dan aku rasa kita sudah melalui fase itu, bukan?" Kata-kata itu terlontar dengan mudahnya, tentu saja. Seita sudah berlatih semenjak pagi agar dia tidak kelepasan berbicara.

_(Lagipula apa reaksi pamannya jika Ia berkata, "Well, aku bertemu dengan Papa, anaknya, serta Istrinya kemarin sore karena aku bertengkar dengan anaknya yang berambut merah itu. Tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya aku memukulinya hingga ia berdarah-darah.")_

_(Seita yakin jika Pamannya yang berambut hijau itu tahu, Bibinya yang berambut merah muda akan langsung terbang dari Korea meski bulan madunya belum selesai.)_

Shintarou memandang Seita dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Siapa yang akan mempercayai omongannya jika matanya saja masih menunjukan bekas tangisan; bengkak.

"... Baiklah." Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil sebuah buku besar bertuliskan ** _New Project (OLD)_** di sampulnya. Jarinya yang berbalutkan perban membuka halaman demi halaman yang mempunyai foto beberapa balita. Halaman itu terhenti di halaman yang tertempel foto Seita dengan tulisan tebal  _ **0051 **_ di bawahnya.

Di halaman itu terdapat banyak foto Seita. Mulai dari Seita baru lahir, ulang tahun pertama, kedua, ketiga, hingga ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas beberapa bulan yang lalu tertata apik di dalam kolom-kolom. "Jika saja _Jii-chan_ bukan dokter, mungkin saja _Jii-chan_ akan disangka stalker. Fotoku dari bayi hingga sekarang ada di buku itu, beserta semua data-dataku―alergi, penyakit dalam, hingga makanan yang bisa atau tidaknya aku makan."

Tidak menggubris celotehan Seita, Shintarou mulai menulis sesuatu di kertas dengan _fountain pen_ berwarna biru pucat norak. "Ada reaksi alergi? Bagaimana dengan alergimu terhadap dandelion?"

Seita menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada, sekarang aku sudah biasa saja bila berdekatan dengan dandelion. Jika bulan lalu, aku mungkin sudah mengalami sesak nafas." Seita tertawa kecil; mengingat bulan lalu dia sangat anti dengan dandelion. Bahkan menghirup aromanya saja membuat sesak nafas.

"Bagaimana dengan kedelai, atau kacang-kacangan? Apa kulitmu masih menjadi kebas setelah memakan atau meminum olahan keledai?" tanya Shintarou, tangannya masih sibuk menulis.

Seita mencoba mengingat, "Sepertinya setelah meminum obat dari Jii- _chan_ , tidak ada reaksi kebas lagi. Minggu lalu aku memakan Natto dan tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Shintarou bergumam _baiklah_ sebelum bangkit berdiri dan menuju sebuah rak besar yang terdapat di pojok ruangan dan mengambil beberapa botol dari dalam. Sembari jalan, dokter itu menjelaskan, "Pil berwarna hijau untuk jantungmu, biru—"

"—untuk paru-paru." sela Seita. " _Jii-chan_ pikir aku sudah berapa tahun menjadi pasien? Aku sudah hafal semua." Seita menghela nafas dan mengambil botol obat itu bahkan sebelum sempat ditawari. "Aku bahkan bisa saja buta dan tetap meminum obat dengan benar."

Shintarou melirik Seita sebelum berdehem. "Jangan sampai lupa untuk meminum obat dan makan banyak sayuran." Shintarou kembali duduk.

"Baik~ Aku pulang dulu, ya, _Jii-chan_. Titip salam pada Kazu- _jii_ dan Himawari, ya." Seita dengan segera bangkit dan melambai sekali lagi sebelum menghilang di balik lorong putih.

Shintarou menghela nafas dalam sebelum membuka lacinya. Dengan cekatan tangannya merogoh bagian terdalam dan menarik sebuah amplop coklat pudar yang masih tersegel rapi.

 ** _Teruntuk Akashi Seijuuro._** terbaca di depan amplop itu.

Dengan wajah bimbang, Shintarou akhirnya memasukan amplop itu lagi ke tempatnya selama sebelas tahun.

_Semoga saja tidak akan ada badai, nanodayo._

* * *

* * *

Dulu, Seita sudah terbiasa keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Sejauh dia bisa mengingat, Mama adalah yang selalu menemaninya di rumah sakit. Terkadang, Jii-chan akan datang dan membawakan makanan. Hampir semua teman Mama datang dan memberikannya hadiah.

_(Tapi Papa tidak pernah datang menengok keadaannya meski hanya sekali.)_

Seita ingat dulu ada sekitar tiga puluh anak yang dirawat bersamanya, dan mereka sering bermain di halaman belakang ataupun di lorong-lorong dikarenakan sepi. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, teman-temannya sudah sehat dan tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumah sakit.

Dan hingga sekitar dua belas tahun yang lalu, hanya Seita saja yang masih harus di rawat. Seita tahu sakit itu tidak enak, harus ada belasan jarum yang menempel di tubuhnya dan puluhan obat yang harus diminum.

Bukan inginnya untuk sakit. Seita tidak bisa mengontrol saat dadanya terasa sesak dan tidak bisa bernafas. Seita tidak bisa berkata berhenti pada darah yang mengalir seakan tiada akhir melalui hidungnya.

Tapi hal yang tidak disukai Seita selama dia sakit adalah Mama yang berubah. Mama berubah menjadi murung dengan kantung mata yang seakan tidak bisa hilang dan senyum pedih.

Mama akan berkata,  _"Seita, jangan tinggalkan Mama, ya? Mama hanya punya Seita."_ dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Jii- _chan_ yang akan menenangkan Mama, bukan Papa.

Papa akan berada di rumah, di ruangannya dan bermain shogi atau menulis kaligrafi. Sedangkan Mama disini menangis dan khawatir setengah mati pada keadaan Seita.

Dulu, sebelum Seita batuk-batuk dengan bercak kemerahan, Mama dan Papa akan menemaninya kemana saja dan Papa akan memeluk Mama dengan sayang.

Seita berharap dirinya mempunyai mesin waktu agar bisa kembali dimana dirinya masih bisa melihat wajah bahagia kedua orangtuanya.

* * *

* * *

Sakit itu tidak enak, Seita tahu hal itu dengan cara yang paling tidak mengenakan.

Karena itu, saat Keita mendatanginya saat baru keluar dari rumah sakit dengan muka penuh perban dan bengkak sana-sini, Seita mengiyakan saja permintaan anak itu.

Mereka berdua menuju Maji Burger dan memesan makanan. Sementara Seita menyantap burgernya, Keita hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf tentang masalah kemarin." Seita membuka percakapan.

Tanpa diduga, Keita tersenyum dan membalas, "Aku tidak datang kesini untuk meminta permintaan maaf, Seita-san."

Seita menggendikan bahunya dan menghabiskan burger di tangan. "Apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini? Aku tahu kau kesini bukan hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi."

Keita tersenyum dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, dia membuka dompet dan mengambil sebuah foto usang dan memberikannya pada Seita.

"Foto itu aku temukan di ruangan Ayah, di dalam amplop yang berada di tumpukan dokumen penting dua tahun lalu." Keita memulai. Seita melihat lembaran foto yang sudah menguning itu dengan seksama. Seita ingat foto itu diambil saat dia berusia setahun. Dia mempunyai foto yang sama, tersimpan dalam-dalam di gudang.

"Aku terus bertanya-tanya siapa pria disamping Ayah dan kenapa Ayah menggendong seorang anak kecil. Dari sana aku mulai mencari tahu siapa pria itu. Aku tidak bisa bertanya pada Ibu, dia akan histeris dan langsung datang ke Ayah." Keita melihat wajah Seita dan dirinya tak ayal tersenyum. "Kau mirip dengan Ibumu, Seita-san. Aku mencari tahu tentang Kise Ryouta sejak dua tahun lalu, dan aku langsung menjadi fans. Beliau pasti bangga dengan dirimu."

"Bangga, heh?" Seita mendengus kecil sebelum menaruh foto tersebut di meja. "Jadi apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini?"

"Aku ingin kau pindah bersama kami, Seita. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ibumu dan aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal dengan orangtuamu daripada tinggal sendiri." tawar Keita. "Aku yakin Ayah juga tidak akan keberatan dengan hal ini."

Seita tersenyum kecil dan melihat Keita lekat-lekat. "Keita," ia memulai, nadanya halus, sangat halus seperti nada yang digunakan Ryouta tahunan lalu. "Jangan mencampuri hal yang tidak kau ketahui, oke? Mulai sekarang, kau hiduplah sebagai Akashi Keita, dan aku akan hidup sebagai Kise Seita. Lebih baik jika kita tidak bersebrangan jalan lagi mulai hari ini. Jangan mencari tahu tentang Ibuku, maupun masa lalu Ayahmu. Jalani hidupmu sebagaimana mestinya sebelum kau mengetahui tentang kami,"

Keita mengedipkan matanya, namun sebelum dia sempat membalas, Seita sudah bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 


	5. Before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidup Seita terkadang seperti kupu-kupu; indah, namun cepat berlalu.

Seita pernah bermimpi menjadi kupu-kupu, terbang bebas di langit tanpa dinding yang menghalangi. Atau menjadi astronot, dia bisa melihat dunia dari atas angkasa luas dan loncat-loncat tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan tubuhnya.

 

Tapi mimpinya layu sebelum sempat bersemi, untuk menjadi Astronot membutuhkan fisik yang sehat; hanya hal itu yang tidak di miliki oleh Seita. Anak-anak generasi pertama tidak mempunyai tubuh yang sehat, kematian mengincar setiap saat.

 

Ryouta akan tersenyum lebar dengan bangga jika tahu Seita akan berumur tujuh belas tanggal empat nanti, tidak menghiraukan omongan para Dokter dan Peneliti jika dia hanya bisa bertahan hingga berumur enam; kebanyakan dari mereka tidak bisa bertahan hingga musim panas ke-empat.

 

Seita pernah bermimpi menjadi kupu-kupu, dimana dia tidak perlu mengenal kedua orangtuanya dan merasa sakit saat mereka tidak bersama.

* * *

✥

* * *

Seita membenci musim panas. Bukan hanya karena dia lahir pada musim panas, namun dia membenci panasnya udara di Kanagawa. Menyengat hingga menembus kulit, membuat kulitnya memerah seperti terkena siraman air panas.

 

Jika Seita menjadi anak generasi ke-empat dari _Geac_ , mungkin dia tidak akan menjadi lemah seperti ini. Setidaknya, dia akan bisa melakukan olahraga tanpa perlu memuntahkan isi perutnya. Setidaknya, dia tidak akan memerlukan obat untuk paru-paru dan jantungnya yang pesakitan.

 

Setidaknya, jika dia anak yang lahir di generasi ke-empat, Papa dan Mamanya mungkin masih akan bersama. Mamanya tidak perlu menyaksikannya memuntahkan darah setiap menerima infus di rumah sakit. Mungkin Papa akan mengajaknya bermain di taman atau _shogi_ , atau bahkan mengajaknya mendaki gunung.

 

Tapi karena Seita adalah _produk gagal_ , semua hal itu hanya menjadi angan belaka.

* * *

✥

* * *

  _“... —kabar gembira terdengar lagi untuk tahun ini. Kelahiran anak-anak melalui Geacnung meningkat 2.5% dibanding dua tahun lalu. Para bayi yang lahir berkat produk dari tim peneliti Professor Midorima Shintarou berhasil mencapai generasi ke-sebelas. Hal ini merupakan kabar yang amat baik mengingat jumlah kelahiran di Jepang pada tahun 2005 hanya 1.26 per-wanita saja. Namun hal ini tidak terlepas dari perjuangan para_ relawan _yang membuat hal ini menjadi mungkin. Sesaat lagi kami akan menampilkan Professor Midorima, yang akan membahas tentang Geacnung ;rahim buatan yang sudah menyelamatkan banyak pasangan di Jepang!”_

Daiki menghela nafas dan mematikan televisi. Hampir setiap tahun Shintarou akan tampil di saluran lokal maupun mancanegara dengan topik yang sama; _Geacnung_. Daiki hampir bisa mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan selama empat puluh lima menit kedepan.

 

Tapi harus diakui, _Geacnung_ merupakan keberhasilan dalam dunia kedokteran. Rahim buatan yang bisa menampung anak, tidak peduli siapa yang mengandung, _Geacnung_ menjamin keberhasilan hingga 97%.

 

Ryouta adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak yang menggunakan _Geac_ . Daiki ingat saat itu Ryouta mendaftar menjadi peserta dengan Shintarou sebagai kepala penelitian. Proses penanaman hingga persiapan memakan waktu berbulan-bulan. _Pengguna Geac_ harus dicek kesehatan dan keadaan tubuhnya.

 

Untuk menanam _Geac,_ kondisi sang _pembawa_ haruslah sehat. Puluhan test dilakukan kepada calon _Ibu_ dan memakan waktu lebih dari dua minggu. Dari seribu peserta yang mendaftar, hanya empat puluh yang terpilih.

 

Nama Kise Ryouta tercantum diantara relawan yang lolos. Enam bulan kemudian, Ryouta mengandung anak Akashi Seijuuro.

 

_(Daiki ingat, Ryouta dan Seijuuro sudah menjalin hubungan semenjak mereka lulus SMA namun Ayah Seijuuro tidak merestui.)_

 

_(Mungkin, mempunyai anak adalah salah satu cara Ryouta membuat orang tua itu luluh.)_

 

Dan bulan tujuh tanggal empat, Seita lahir. Lahir dengan berat kurang dari dua kilo, dia harus di rawat di ruangan khusus dengan delapan belas bayi lainnya. Empat puluh relawan _Geacnung_ lahir di waktu berdekatan. Sembilan belas bayi lahir dengan berat dibawah dua kilo, tiga belas lahir dengan berat badan normal, lima meninggal sebelum sempat lahir, dan tiga sisanya meninggal lima hari setelah melihat dunia.

 

Shintarou berkata pada Ryouta saat itu, waktu Seita mungkin tidak akan lama mengingat satu persatu bayi mulai meregang nyawa. Empat bulan setelahnya, Seita dibawa pulang oleh Seijuuro dan Ryouta.

 

_(“Jika memang waktu anak ini tidak lama lagi, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya, kumohon.”)_

 

Namun Seita anak yang kuat. Dia meniup semua lilin ulang tahun pertama, kedua, hingga ke enambelas. _He proves he stand still against the odds._

 

Daiki tersenyum mengingat-ingat. Sebentar lagi Seita akan berulang tahun ke tujuhbelas, Daiki memikirkan kue apa yang akan dia berikan tahun ini. Murasakibara akan dengan senang hati menyumbangkan kue lima tingkat untuk Seita. Mereka akan datang ke _caffe_ dan berpesta hingga pagi.

 

Ah, Daiki tidak sabar menunggu datangnya bulan tujuh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter selingan sebelum masuk ke chapter 5 uvu


End file.
